As the number and usefulness of electronic devices, particularly hand-held electronic devices, has increased, the power consumption/battery life of these devices has become an important aspect. Users, having more applications and computing power available, are using the devices for longer periods of time, and for a wider variety of uses. This has led to increased demand for longer periods of active operability before power failure, or longer periods between battery recharging.
One facet of the operability period is the extent to which the device is in active mode as opposed to standby mode. For example, a simple cell phone may be in active mode only when the keys are being pressed, a call is being made, or an incoming call is received, while the remainder of the time the simple phone may be in standby mode.
However, with increased functionality and applications, a user may use a more complex electronic device, such as a hand-held device or advanced cell phone, for a number of purposes. The more complex electronic devices may be used as a camera, to access weather or traffic reports, for telephone calls, to access the internet, to send and receive text messages, to check email, to play games, and for a variety of other possible uses. These uses all generally require that the electronic device be in active mode, and such increased use can shorten the effective period of operability before a battery recharge is required.